


little white lie

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wonwoo is a good wingman, Writer Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It must be the cute eye smiles—Soonyoung has always been weak to those—that has Soonyoung saying yes when a handsome man named Seokmin mistakes him for Wonwoo and asks him to sign Wonwoo’s latest book for him.





	little white lie

“Why am I helping you with this again?” Soonyoung asks as he lifts a heavy box of books out of the back of Wonwoo’s car. 

“Because you stole my jacket and then somehow managed to catch it on fire,” Wonwoo says, lifting his own box and then leading the way into the bookstore. 

“That was a mistake!” Soonyoung says but then quietens under Wonwoo’s glare. There’s nothing else Soonyoung can really say to that. “Why are we doing this anyway?” Soonyoung asks instead. “You’re the author. They’re supposed to be selling your books for _you_. You’re not supposed to be giving away free copies, especially not after you agreed to do a book signing for them.”

“We’ve been over this,” Wonwoo says, as he makes his way to the storeroom. Wonwoo smiles at the owner, Jisoo, who then turns his smile onto Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiles back naturally, weak to cute eye smiles. “I wouldn’t have even become an author if it wasn’t for Jisoo-hyung’s help. This is the least I could do.”

“Are you sure it’s not your major crush on him?” 

Wonwoo suddenly stops walking, making Soonyoung crash into him. The books thump against his chest. Soonyoung’s about to complain when Wonwoo turns around. Wonwoo glares at him _so_ intensely, that even with years of exposure to him, Soonyoung still shivers. “Don’t ever mention that within 1 km of this bookstore again.”

“Yes,” Soonyoung says, weakly. Wonwoo just nods and then drops the box down onto the ground. Soonyoung follows suit, glad that his arms are no longer strained. 

“I’m going to talk to Jisoo-hyung about the book signing tomorrow,” Wonwoo says. “Just wait for me, I won’t be long.”

He’s gone before Soonyoung can even say anything, so Soonyoung just turns to walk around the store. The bookstore looks the same as it did the many years ago he last visited, except for a little pop-up corner at the back. There’s a desk surrounded by two large banners that have the title of Wonwoo’s new book on them. Soonyoung takes a seat behind the table, bored. He picks up a copy of Wonwoo’s book that’s left on the table and starts flicking through it. 

Soonyoung’s actually getting absorbed in it, even though he read it before it was even officially published, when someone clearing their throat in front of him disturbs him. He’s about to tell them off, until he looks up to find a handsome face staring back at him.

“Excuse me,” the man says, and even his voice sounds like melodies to Soonyoung’s ears. He’s never been more thankful for Jeon Wonwoo’s existence than he is now. “Are you Jeon Wonwoo? Can you sign my copy of your book, please?”

It’s like a cold splash of water hits him, and suddenly Soonyoung isn’t that grateful for Jeon Wonwoo’s existence anymore. Soonyoung kind of sees where the handsome man is coming from—Soonyoung’s seated behind the table of the book signing place for Jeon Wonwoo after all—but he doesn’t understand why the man didn’t realise the book signing is actually tomorrow, and why he hasn’t seen Wonwoo’s face on the back page of the book. 

There’s a sparkle in the man’s eye, though, that somehow makes Soonyoung say, “Sure. What name should I put it under?”

The smile he gets in return is radiant and Soonyoung is sure that this little white lie won’t hurt anyone. He’s seen Wonwoo’s signature heaps of times and knows the gist of what he usually writes during these things anyway. “Seokmin,” the man—Seokmin—says. “Please put it under Seokmin.”

“Sure thing, Seokmin-ssi.” Soonyoung writes it down, scribbles a positive yet brief message and then tries his best to copy Wonwoo’s signature. It’s a bit wonky, but he’s sure Seokmin won’t notice. “Thank you for liking my book,” Soonyoung says, and because he’s a bit of an asshole who doesn’t know when to stop (and also wants to talk to Seokmin a bit more), asks, “What was your favourite part?”

They end up talking for who knows how long, and Seokmin’s favourite parts also turn out to be Soonyoung’s favourite parts too. There are moments where Soonyoung fumbles a bit, talking about Wonwoo in third person when he’s supposed to be talking about himself, and making made-up answers when Seokmin asks for deeper context, but all in all, it’s a good conversation. (Seokmin’s eyes also smile when he does, and, like Soonyoung said—he’s weak to cute eye smiles.)

The point is, the conversation is going great until Wonwoo finds him. 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo says, and then pauses when he sees the two of them. His eyes narrow in confusion. “Who’s this?”

“Soonyoung?” Seokmin questions, and Soonyoung panics for a second. 

“That’s my nickname!” Soonyoung shouts, and when Seokmin looks down trying to understand _how_ that’s a nickname, Soonyoung silently begs Wonwoo to go along with this. Soonyoung ends up silently agreeing to do Wonwoo’s laundry for a week, but it’s worth it if he can stay talking to Seokmin.

“It’s cute,” Seokmin finally settles on, and wow, Soonyoung cannot be any more in love. 

“Yes,” Wonwoo says, a smile peeking out despite him trying to keep a straight face. “Who are you, again?”

“I’m Seokmin. I’m a big fan of Wonwoo-ssi’s work.”

He points to Soonyoung as he says this and Wonwoo’s smile seems to grow even larger. “You are, are you?”

Soonyoung’s about to salvage this. He’ll ask for Seokmin’s number so they can chat for longer, and say that he and Wonwoo need to leave, _like right now_. It’ll be fine.

“Oh,” Jisoo says, a bump in Soonyoung’s plans, when he sees them all huddled at the back. “Seokmin! I see you’ve met Wonwoo-ssi.”

“Yes,” Seokmin says, smiling at Jisoo. “We had a really nice, long chat about his latest book.”

Jisoo looks at them in confusion, probably because _Jisoo’s_ been having a really nice, long chat with the _actual_ Wonwoo. Soonyoung’s trying to catch Jisoo’s eyes, gesturing to his neck for him to _not say anything_ but it’s too late. “Really?” Jisoo says, looking at Wonwoo. “What did you guys talk about?”

With complete trust in Wonwoo and his dislike of doing laundry, Soonyoung says, “The characters,” right as Wonwoo says, “Nothing really.” Soonyoung should’ve known that stronger than Wonwoo’s dislike for laundry is his weakness for Jisoo.

“What?” Seokmin says, looking between the two of them. Jisoo gives Soonyoung a really weird look. 

“Give it up, kid,” Wonwoo says, and then Soonyoung sighs. 

“This guy’s name is Wonwoo,” Soonyoung admits, pointing to Wonwoo. He stares at the ground, not wanting to see Seokmin’s reaction. “He’s the author. I’m just his friend.”

“But why did you tell me you were Wonwoo-ssi?”

“I really wanted to talk to you?” Soonyoung says, and then, “This is really embarrassing, so I’m just going to leave. I’ll wait for you outside, Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung leaves before anyone can say anything else. 

Ten minutes later, Wonwoo comes out from the bookstore and immediately laughs in Soonyoung’s face.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung says. “Did you _see_ him?”

“I did,” Wonwoo says. “And now you owe me a month’s worth of laundry.”

“What why?” Soonyoung shouts. “I just embarrassed myself! You didn’t even stick to the bargain.”

“Maybe not,” Wonwoo agrees, “but I did get you his number.”

Wonwoo shoves a piece of paper into Soonyoung’s hands. There’s a number written on there, along with a _If you just spoke to me, I would’ve been fine with that too. Let me know about the real ‘Soonyoung’_.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Soonyoung says, smiling widely. It takes everything for him not to break out into dance out of his joy.

“Whatever,” Wonwoo says, getting into the car. “Just remember to separate the whites.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamt this up a couple of months ago, wrote it down and now finally had the time to edit it. special thanks to my brain for blessing me with this amusing dream.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading, comments and kudos are love ♡


End file.
